1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel cell vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for systems configured to fill fuel gas to fuel cell vehicles, in recent years, there has been attention given to a system configured to fill fuel gas while transmitting information of a fuel cell vehicle to a station which is a supply source of fuel gas (hereinafter, referred to as communication filling system). With this communication filling system, a station supplies fuel gas to a vehicle while monitoring states such as a pressure value and a temperature value and so forth of a tank on the vehicle side, thereby controlling supply amount and supply speed of fuel gas, and enabling effective filling to be performed.
The communication filling system is configured to implement infrared communication between a nozzle on a station side, and a receptacle on a fuel cell vehicle side. Specifically, a transmitting element configured to transmit (emit) infrared light is provided to the receptacle, and a receiving element configured to receive this infrared light is provided to the nozzle, thereby wirelessly communicating information of the tank on the vehicle side.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-255754, there has been disclosed a fuel cell vehicle configured to perform, by attaching a communication instrument to a receptacle of the vehicle, wireless communication with the communication instrument on a nozzle side. The communication instrument on the receptacle side is screwed to a flange portion formed in a protruding manner so as to circulate around the outer circumference of the receptacle, and is integrally assembled within a lid box (fuel inlet box) of the vehicle.